slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn Biography Ryder Lynn is the new kid in school and everyone wants to know who he is, including Sarah.He can be a overly confident at times. It is revealed that he is Jewish. In "Pilot", Ryder is the new kid at Brewster High. Sometime before this episode, he put together Teen Addiction. He recruits Sarah to be a part of the band, after he was the first to uncover her impeccable talent. He is a bit obsessed with looking at himself and is sort of a player. It is later learned in "Dreams" that the real reason behind Ryder's vanity and obsession with girls is caused by him constantly trying to hide his insecurities about his old yearbook photo, and that he accomplishes this by putting on a bit of an I'm-better-than-you persona so people will not make fun of him, such as when he flips out over a little bit of acne on his face. (The photo was of him screaming with his mouth hanging wide open.) Relationships Sarah Palmer (girlfriend, future wife) They meet in The Role You Were Born To Play and strike up a quick rapport. In Grease, he finds Sarah in the bathroom making herself vomit. He tells her she shouldn't do it, and shares a story about his cousin's experience with laxatives. He says he doesn't want to kiss a girl with puke on her breath on stage or later, and then leaves. When Natalie destroys her confidence a few minutes before the final act, he tells her how amazing she is and kisses her before going out to play Danny and Sandy together in Grease. In Duets, Ryder and Lyle fight for Sarah's affections and they share a few moments during Superman. Ryder takes Sarah on a date later on. In Christmas, Lyle tells him that he and Sarah went out, but says break it off if it will ruin their new friendship, to which Ryder declines. In Dreams, it is shown that Ryder knows a lot about Sarah's favorites as he volunteers to help a struggling Lyle arrange Valentine's Week for her. Back at McKinley, Sarah approaches Ryder, thanking him for helping Lyle as she knows that he isn't capable of the romantic gestures. She gives him a Valentine's Day card, and says that when it's for real, the girl will be the luckiest in the world. Ryder says that it was for real, quickly grabbing her head and kissing her, before letting go and apologizing as Sarah asks him out and he agreed. As Lyle sings Unchained Melody to her in Scandals, driven by guilt over the kiss, Sarah has an out-of-body experiences where she watches on distraughtly at herself and Ryder kissing at the pottery wheel. At the end of the song, she confesses that she let Ryder kiss her and asked him out. In Feud, Ryder apologizes to Sarah and Lyle for his actions. In Movin' Out, Ryder asks Sarah on a date after serenading her with An Innocent Man. She agrees to the date. Later at their date, Sarah confesses that she needed more time to get over Lyle so she kindly broke up with him. In Season Two, they got back together after their summer fling and they eventually had a great time with each other. Natalie Sarich (crusher, ended) Natalie and Ryder met in The Role You Were Born To Play, and both got into Teen Addiction in Duets. Their relationship is taken into the next level later in Movin' Out, when after Ryder sings Somebody That I Used To Know, and confides to the group that he was sexually abused by his babysitter when he was eleven. Natalie asks Ryder out on a date, where she shares with him that she had a similar experience, leading to the two sharing a moment. Later, when Ryder chooses to chat with Sarah instead of going to another date with her, she leaves him and turns down his offer to reschedule once he settles things with Sarah, obviously hurt by his rejection. As the members of Teen Addiction sing More Than A Band, Natalie watches Ryder sadly throughout the performance. Songs Solos Season One: Song nkmc.jpg|Someday (Duets)|link=Someday Song bundm.jpg|This Smiles For You (Duets)|link=This Smiles For You Song dnccm.jpg|Not Over You (Dreams)|link=Not Over You Song bhsjdknmfg.jpg|When You Fall (Halloween) |link=When You Fall Song jnmkfc.png|Someone That I Used To Know (Movin' Out)|link=Someone That I Used To Know Song ndcmd.jpg|Without You (Movin' Out)|link=Without You Song dmjf.png|Suit and Tie (Winter Finale)|link=Suit and Tie Season Two: Song ndkm.jpg|Breakeven (Something New)|link=Breakeven Song jdnc.jpg|So Sick (Scandals)|link=So Sick Song irjr.jpg|Nothing Without Love (Scandals)|link=Nothing Without Love Song eri.jpg|Darling (Shallow Vows)|link=Darling Song ierh.jpg|Everyday (100)|link=Everyday Song ejird.jpg|My Friends (100)|link=My Friends Song ied.jpg|Never Gonna Let You Go (Cruel Intentions)|link=Never Gonna Let You Go Song hie.jpg|Last One Standing (The Song)|link=Last One Standing Song 9e.jpg|When I Was Your Man (One Night Only)|link=When I Was Your Man Season Three: Image.jpg|Don't Worry Child (Love,Love,Love)|link=Don't Worry Child Song nfmv.jpg|What If (Music Videos)|link=What If Song ndmc.jpg|As Long As You Loved Me (Props)|link=As Long As You Loved Me Song njdkmd.jpg|Hey There, Delilah (Props)|link=Hey There, Delilah Song bbbd.jpg|Nothing Gets Better Than This (Goodbye)|link=Nothing Gets Better Than This Song Jehovah.jpg|Not So Different At All (Goodbye)|link=Not So Different At All Season Four: Song bhjnfkmd.png|Mug Shot (New York)|link=Mug Shot Song uqijqo.jpg|Young Valcanoes (The Voice)|link=Young Valcanoes Song ihenms as.jpg|Puppetter (Wedding)|link=Puppetter Duets Season One: Song mnk.jpg|Superman (Lyle West) (Duets)|link=Superman Song jdmc.png|New Classic (Sarah Palmer) (Halloween) |link=New Classic Season Two: Song q2.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Ryan Evans) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Song eijd.png|It Will Rain (Karma) (An Innocent Row part 1)|link=It Will Rain Song dnfm.jpg|Sweater Weather (Sarah Palmer) (100)|link=Sweater Weather Song aslx.jpg|Troublemaker (Natalie Sarich) (Teen Addictions)|link=Troublemaker Song jdj.jpg|Bruno Mars Melody (Sarah Palmer) (The Song)|link=Bruno Mars Melody Song jk.jpg|Holiday Melody (Sarah Palmer) (Christmas In Washington)|link=Holiday Melody Song me.jpg|Maroon 5 (Sarah Palmer) (Concerts)|link=Maroon 5 Song ijnfd.png|Say Something (Reprise) (Sarah Palmer) (One Night Only)|link=Say Something (Reprise) Season Three: Song dnfc.jpg|Unchained Melody (Lyle West) (Trio)|link=Unchained Melody Song w0o.png|Closer (Lyle West) (Trio)|link=Closer Season Four: Song bhdjnkfml.png|Demons (Jason) (New York)|link=Demons Song ihjenemdd.png|Darling/The Fire (Sarah) (Wedding)|link=Darling/The Fire Song iej9 fdnbnhjudik.jpg|Payphone (Sarah) (Ressurection)|link=Payphone Song ij9wn.jpg|Maps (Sarah) (Ressurection)|link=Maps Category:Main Character Category:Teen Addiction